


Let the storm battle on

by Missjeffs92



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Casualty Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjeffs92/pseuds/Missjeffs92
Summary: It busy in the ED as in the middle of a heatwave with a storm fast aproaching can the team save a load a people from a crash? Adam struggling with the past can he move on and can Dylan save a coach full of people?





	Let the storm battle on

It was a Saturday afternoon in the Holby the staff was busy dealing with the effects of heatwaves, which was unusally for the end of March start of April.That day a storm had been forecast Thunder and lightening alongside heavy rain. It had been a busy week in the ED after a heatwave that week had been alot of elderly patients ,pregnant women and young children being admit with dehyrartion and heat exhausiton. Extra staff was being called to help with the demand with Ruth being sectioned and Charlie being moved to work in phsyic ward.  
All staff had been told by Nick and Miriam that week to treat and discharge as the ED was going over the 4 hour rule and breaching time limits. Lenny and Mads was in cubicles dealing with an 73 old lady with who collepse at home that day and was found by her husband she was brought in by Polly and Jeff, After Lenny had discharged her he followed Mads into the staff room where they was alone. Mads was still struggling with the aftermath of her rape Lenny was begging her to tell somebody. Mads still couldnt bring herself to report her attacker told dr Lyons to drop and let her deal with it her way. Nick and Miram are still battling it for sole clinical lead , Miriam was in resus and Nick was in his shared office whom he shares Miriam doing admin, Hanssen knocks on the office door looking for Miriam ,Nick tells him Miriam busy in resus as Hanssen he reveals to Nick he hopes for Miriam win the postion as sole clinical lead. Nick reminds Hanssen he still very much in the running as Henry Williams is very much for Nick to remain as clinical lead. Hanssen heads of find Miriam , Nick carry on with admin. Hassen found Miriam walking out of resus and offering Miriam tips on how to win her panel over Miriam reply to him was "I want to do this on my own , i want to prove i can do this and because you dislike Jordan" Hassen said "suit yourself good luck in you interview " and headed back to the lift and Miriam headed back to resus. Zoe was in CDU as Dylan hadnt appeared yet for work , Dylan was over an hour late as he couldn't find a dog sitter for Dervla When Dylan appeared in CDU Zoe greeted him by saying "Hello skiver, what time do you call this? you know i had to cover for you" Dylan replied " sorry i couldnt find a dog sitter for the Derlva, did Jordan or Miriam notice ?" Zoe reply " No at least i don't think Jordan noticed not sure on Turner." Dylan "thanks you can go now" Zoe heading toward the doors of CDU laughing and said "Charming , you owe me big time Dr Keogh" Dylan smiled and said "i dont think so" zoe walked away lauging. Kirsty walking though the department talking with Adam over Warren death , Kirsty told Adam she was struggling to cope with Nita questions ,Adam asked "what questions is Nita asking then Kirsty " Kirsty pulling a face she asking how i met Warren ,where we met , what was are first date. Adam "oh " Kirsty "yes oh" Adam told Kirsty it only natural for Nita to ask questions Kirsty said "i know " and walked away from Adam. Adam headed back to the staff and opened up his locker his picture of baby Harry. Adam had been thinking a lot of Harry the son who died a year and half previous , Adam had been wondering if Harry would been like him if he surived , would Jessica stayed around , what would his first words would be ? . Tess was in her office busy sorting a rota and seeing how many agency nursing staff they would need in the next week, with Jay being off they need all hands on deck. Jeff and Dixie was in the canteen waiting for the next call to come up Polly had finished her shift and went home.  
On the main road out of holby was a single carriage way which was busy due to the weather being so nice .The carriage way had came to a standstill due to the rush hour . On the carriage was a young family Helen 30 years old , Matt 28 ,Alexa 12 ,Misty 10 and Michelle 2 they was traveling home from a day trip to the sea side. In the car behind them was a elderly couple Maggie and Frank had been to see their family and had spent the last 2 hours travelling back. Frank and Maggie son had offered to put them up but been a stuborn old couple refused and made the journey back to Holby. Truck behind them was a Sam and Dean and they owned a small haulage company and was on their way with a load , there load chemical waste. behind them was a coach full of penisons on the a day trip to the beach. On the other side of the road was a coach with a disabled club who have lost the abilty to walk on there way on a day trip.  
It was around 5pm when the storm started , it began to rain.Rain was heavy, Helen and her family was stating to move after being sat in traffic for a while, Helen was talking to Matt about how the trip went while Helen was driving. In the back Michelle was asleep in her seat,.Alexa and Misty was arguing over who was taking up the most room , Alexa was slightly over Misty side over the seat. Helen was struggling to see the road as the storm was starting to worsen, lighting was starting over Holby, in front of Helen family on the road was a tree which was pushed into the road due to the high winds and lightening , Helen was being distracted by Alexa and Misty fighting , didnt break until it she hit the tree, as they hit the tree Misty had undone Alexa seat belt which sent Alexa flying though the windscreen on to the road. Maggie and Frankie crashed into Helen and her family causing the cars and trucks behind to crash into them Killing Helen and Matt on impact. The truck that was carrying chemical over turned and leaked chemical over the road. The Bus on the overside crashed in to the truck that had over turned. The coach carrying holby disabled coach went down of the road into a river bank, was stuck on the bank of the mud.  
In the ambulance station Dixie and Jeff was about to finish there shift had a call out to RTC, they wasn't told how bad the incendent was just that they had been an RTC. Jeff said " We off again" Dixie "it never stops for us". Once at the scene Dixie and Jeff arrived to be met by the police and firecrew. On disover the major RTC Jeff and Dixie agreed more ambulance crew and a team of doctors was needed, how bad the scenes and radio control,Dixie radio though "3018 to control" Control "Control go ahead" Dixie " Control we are at the the scene of a major RTC we gonna need back fire crews and doctors on scene , over" control "recieced over"  
Back at the Ed Nick and Miriam was walking though into cubicles disscusing the upcoming interviews for sole clinical lead, Miriam went of to see Dylan in CDU , Miriam found dylan and him she teased him by saying "you are here then,you're here better late then never. I mean come on being over an hour late for you shift. you didn't think i notice?" Dylan reply was "you notice then , i didn't think anyone would miss me " Miriam "oh i notice you wasn't here i don't think Jordan did" Back in Cubicles the phone rang Nick answers it was about the major RTC on the main carriageway out of Holby. Nick took the details and headed of to find Miriam who was on her way back to resus to check on her paitent from earlier a young woman with deep stab wounds. Nick found Miriam and said "we have a major RTC coming in " Miriam "what the details?" Nick " major RTC invoilding serveal cars also possible chemical incendent . We need to send out at least 2 doctors. That we have at the moment" Miriam and Nick headed off to find Tess . Tess was in her office , Nick knocks on the door ,Tess "come in" Nick " we have a major RTC coming in all hands on deck, You need to organize the nursing team." All doctors and nurses was summon down to reception. Once down there Nick and Miriam was briefing the doctors and dedicating jobs to the Doctor , team Doctors going to the scene was Adam and Lenny. Tess was in charge of organsizing the nursing staff to assit thr team Doctors going to the scene was Adam and Lenny. Noel along side Big Mac was in charge of sending all minor and current paients in waiting to go home and advise them to their GP if needed.  
At the site of the crash Lenny and Adam had arrived at the scene, Dixie greet them and pointed Adam in the direction of Helen and her family Lenny was pointed by Jeff was sent to help the elderly couple in the car Frank and Maggie , Maggie legs was trapped under the steering wheel Frankie was fine with a few lassaration to his head and arm. Lenny requested a firecrew to cut Maggie out the vehicle as her legs was being crushed. Lenny asked the couple "Hi , i'm Dr Lyions and you two are?" Frank repiled "I'm Frank and She Maggie , please save her" Lenny " Ok sir will try our best , Maggie can you tell me have you got any feeling in your legs ?" Maggie said faintly "yes ", At this point Maggie was losing to much blood.  
While Adam was heading towards Alexa who had been thrown though the windscreen was in a bad way. Alexa was struggling to breath, Adam approached Alexa Dixie gave Adam her name and age "this Alexa 12 years old had thrown though the windscreen at high speed from the family car behind lost conisusness round about 10 minitues complaining of a headache, struggling for breath and possible spine and head injury" Adam "thanks Dixie, Hello Alexa i'm Adam i'm gonna try and help you okay? can you tell me where it hurts?" Alexa struggling for breath replied "My chest , my head , my back and all over" Adam assessed her and decieded to send her into the ED as soon they can, Air amublance couldn't be dispatched due to the terrible condition of the weather meant it to dangourous to fly. Adam had make to treat her collepse lung on the scene by refleacting her lung to help her breathing. Adam decieded to treat reinflect the lung right there to help her breathing with Dixie assisting. Misty Alexa younger sister came running up to Alexa asking "Will my sister be okay? Adam "who this?" Dixie " This Misty , Alexa younger sister possible fractered wrist that all at the moment" Adam asked about the girls parents Helen and Matt, Dixie whispered " unforentently the died on impacted". Dixie took the young girl Misty into the ambulance while Adam finished the treatment of Alexa collepsed lung. Once Adam had finished with Alexa, she was placed on a spinal bored colliered. Dixie asked Adam " what Alexa chances?" Adam repiled "she have a better chance once she in the ED" as she was put into the ambulance left Dixie with Jeff left taking Alexa and Misty to the ED  
More help was needed on the scene was requested on the scene as they was struggling to cope with the demand of paitents and how serious the injuries asked for a 3rd doctor, At the ED the call came though for a a 3rd doctor was need. Nick decied to send Dylan was sent to the site with a nurse need also, Kirsty was sent as to help by Tess.  
Truck which had over turn had leaked it chemical pererside which can get give off noxius fumes which could cause damage to the lungs and can cause death if inhale alot. The driversDean was unicounisous and but was breathing ,Sam was Dean co pilot was consious looked at Dean asking " Dean , can you hear me mate?" Dean didnt answer him Sam said to an unconsious Dean "it alright , i'm gonna get us some help" . Sam climbed out the truck on to the carriage way to see what was happenening and discovered he was he in the middle of a major car crash. Once out Sam went to find a medic or someone to help his mate .  
On the way to ED Alexa had went in to cardiac arrest in the ambulance Jeff was driving the ambulance , Dixie was in the back treating Alexa Misty sat talking to Alexa apoglising for her undoing her seatbelt and that her parents (The girls hadn't been told about parents death , Alexa was on floor of the carriage and Misty thought her parents was unconicuse.Misty had completely forgotten about her little sister Michelle as Misty has trouble remembering things ) Dixie told Jeff " Radio to the ED young girl in cardiac arrset" Dixie had started CPR on Alexa.At the ED the first of the many ambulances was arriving at the ED , A med team was waiting for the m to arrive. caualty though the ED doors was Alexa she was taking though to resus and was being treated by Miriam and Mads , Alexa had moments before had been rivived as the ambulance doors opened. Dixie handing over the details over to Miriam " Alexa 12 thrown though a windscreen of a car, chest drain put in at scene ,drain had been knocked as Alexa went in to cardiac arrset she was down for 3-4 minuetes." Miriam "Thanks we take from here.  
Misty was taking though to cubicles and was being treated by Tess . Alexa was in a critical condition the chest drain Adam had put it presively at the scene, Miriam requested " CT scan , bloods , xray and Alexa to be sent up to surgury.  
Dixie and Jeff was heading back to the scene taking Dylan and Kirsty with them, Dylan asked how bad the RTC?" Jeff repiled "it bad ", Dylan "Great, i'd thought today was going to be a easyday" . Over the radio control was giving out details on the chemical that was leaked "Noxious fumes which fumes that given off by pesticides. " At the scene all emergency services staff had been ordered to wear mask to protect them from the dangorous fumes. Inhaling the noxious burns the lung , causing damage to the lung or death  
At the scene Dylan had arrived at the scene to help alongside Kirsty, Kirsty went to help comfort Frank as Maggie was being cut out, and saw to his injury. Dylan headed of in rain to help the truck drivers who chemicals had leaked and had been leaking for a while. Dylan was given a mask to wear to approach the truck whith caution as the noxius fumes was dangous to inhale. Dylan asked the drivers Dean and Sam if they could move ?" as the chemical was unknown and he need to get them away and to safety. Dean who was out the truck and had been to see if he could stop the leak couldn't was free. Sam said " he think he can move but passed out as soon as he was out the truck. Dylan asked " can you hear me ? " Dean assessed it was easy diagnosis that he inhaled alot of the chemical fumes and was burning his lungs. Sam asked coughing " What wrong with him?" Dylan " Dean must of inhaled alot the chemical fumes, Right we need to get him to hospital now" pointed to another ambulance crew. Dean and Sam was sent of to the ED and where a team was waiting for him.  
As Dean and Sam was being loaded into the ambulance , Adam who was the by Helen and Matt car heard a crying sound coming from and discovered Michelle who has cuts and was shrads of glass in her car seat. Adam called for help "help we need a firecrew here now we have an toddler trapped and in distress" . Two fire fighter came over we cutting equiment. Adam who had been remembering the death of his own son who died over year ago , Adam had been think al lot about his son Harry . Michelle is almost the same age as Harry if was still around. Adam decided he couldn't let this little girl die , Adam stood watching the fire fighter cutting out Michelle.  
Once Dean and Sam had reached the ED had to be decontianed on arrival, alongside the ambulance crew aswell. The doctor treating was Nick , Dean was rushed to resus and was in critical condition. Nick introduce himseef to his paitent " Hello Dean , i'm Mr Jordan i'm gonna treat and help with your breathing if we can sir" Nick then ordered blood , gases ,lft u and e and xray. Dean who was in and out of coniusness was asking for his wife to be. Dean was engaged and was expecting a child with his partner to be called . Nick asked a nurse "Can you ask Noel to see if he can track his partner down please ?" Sam was refusing to be seen by a doctor , as he waiting Noel asked Sam " Have you got any next of kin details for him as we can seem to find any for Dean? " Sam "yes he has partner they getting married soon " Sam handed over Dean partner name and number . Noel asked aswell " is there anyone you would like us to call for you?" Dean "no" Noel walked back to reception. Noel contacted Dean wife to be Rita " Hello , is that Rita ? It Noel from holby city ed here , your partner was brought in after being involed in accident at the bridge." Outside resus Sam was looking though the window at Dean being treated by Nick devolped a cough and collepsed outside resus, Big Mac had watched Sam collepse to the floor and shouted " We need help now please" Zoe came over and straight away rushed Sam into resus. Sam hadn't complained of feeling unwell as he was worried about Dean then himself .Sam and Dean had been friends and worked togehter for years, was more corcerned about Dean. Dean shouted over to Sam "What happened to Sam ? Whats wrong with Him?" Zoe said back to Dean " we are gonna find "  
On the otherside of resus was Alexa , he scan came back with spinial injury with a low chance of ever walking again , a scan also showed she had a possible head injury due to the impact of the crash . Her breathing had slowly improved and was waiting to go up to the surgeons. As there was bleeding on the brain . Misty Alexa younger sister had a displaced fractered wrist and need to manliputlated back into place. Misty was talking to Tess , Tess asked" Is there anyone who can come and sit with you? " Misty "I want my Mum and Dad , where Mum and Dad? " Tess " your Mum and Dad was badly hurt in the crash and sadly they wasn't able to be saved, they died i'm sorry" Misty refused to believe Tess and ran off to find Alexa ,Tess chasing after Misty "Misty, please wait we need to treat you arm" Misty ran into resus and found Alexa. Alexa who was unconicus Misty asked "what wrong with her? Will she be okay? " Tess was comforting her " we hope so the doctors are doing all they can for her. Come on , let leave the doctor to look after your sister" Misty " i don't want to lose my sister" Misty walked away crying completly forgetting about her sister her little sister Michelle. 

Misty memory was poor due to being staved of oxygen at birth. Helen had a diffcult birth with Misty and fought to keep her daughter alive. Misty had been looked after all her life by her parents and her big sister. Helen was told Misty chances at life was poor and was proprerably needing a wheel chair to as the birth was so tramatic .Misty defired the odds and learnt to walk and talk , but struggles with memory. As Alexa going though the Windscreen was the last thing she remembers before the crash and there for only thing she could foucus on that. Alexa had all looked out for her sister as she was the big sister, Alexa was loud and always stuck up for Misty , Alexa knew how much Helen and Matt struggled with Michelle and Misty and toddler and a child struggle with memory alway helped out by playing with Michelle when Misty lost her temper taking her baby sister out of it.  
At the scene Maggie who legs was trapped under the steering wheel was cut free from the car, but her left leg had been badly damaged at the scene and needed to be amputated in order to save her life. Lenny talking to Maggie "Maggie we need to amputate your leg to save your life but i need your consent, do you give consent? Frank over hearing Lenny "Is there nothing you can do to save her leg? , Maggie can't lose her leg she has to drive me to my medical appointments" Frank he had diabetes type 2 and needed to see a doctor every 6 weeks or so .Lenny i'm sorry sir, Maggie losing to much blood and in order to save her life i need to amputate her leg." Maggie said quietly "yes , do it " . Lenny asked Kirsty to and assit him while he was amputating her leg. Maggie was put to sleep while Lenny amputated her leg, Frank asked can "I sit with my wife ?" Lenny repiled "Yes " and Frank sat next to his wife and spoke to her though out the proceder. "Maggie do you remember how we first met?, at the youth group centre back in 1956 we was both just kids. I was 15 and you was 16 " Kirsty looking very tearful asked "When did you get married?" Frank " We married in 1959 and spent a night apart since, we have always had each other we live for on another " Kirsty said " That true love " Kirsty was thinking about her marriage to Warren and how awful it truely was, only good thing that came from was Nita Kirsty was thinking. Frank "We had our first child a year afterwards a son Jake following year we had our second son Cameron and finally 2 years later a daughter Katy. We are now grandparents and great grandparents 4 grandchildren and 3 great grandchildren. " Lenny was working Maggie was sucessful in amputating her leg, shouted to a crew "We need a trolley and to get Maggie to the hospital as soon as we possibly can please." Frank was moved away from Maggie with Kirsty to give the paramedic space to put Maggie in the ambulance. Frank asked " Will Maggie be okay? she all i have ." Kirsty" We are do everything we can for her " Maggie was loaded in to the ambulance Frank asked " Can i go with her please? " Lenny said " Yes you can sir" Lenny went with Maggie as her condition was critical. Kirsty meanwhile stayed on site to help.  
Meanwhile the bus that was on the river bank was stuck one of the passenger an 67 year old woman Joan manged to get climb out on to the coach and climbed back the to the carriageway to get help for the passengers on the coached many of them was disabled and couldn't walk. Joan once at the shout for a help " someone please help there a coach stuck in the river bank, most of the passenger was disabled and can't get out. " Joan pleads for help wasn't heard as the rain was coming down heavy. Joan ran on to the carriageway and found Dylan, Joan " Please help there a coach in the river bank we need help please ?"  
In the ambulance on the way to the ED Maggie was stable , Frank sat holding Maggie begging his wife to fight for her life. Frank said " Maggie please fight i love you and i need you more then anything so does our children,grandchildren and great grandchildren". Lenny talking to Frank " How did you know Maggie was the one?" Frank repiled " i just knew". Lenny was thinking about Mads he had been delvoping feeling for her but since she was attacked she had been pushing Lenny away . Frank said " If someone worth fighting you do anything to keep it your life"  
Adam was still watching Michelle being cut out the car , Adam rushes over to the car " Right then little one let make sure your gonna be okay" Kirsty stood watching Adam with Michelle. Michelle was covered in glass and had cuts to the face and hands also was very distressed. Adam was checking Michelle out when suddenly she stopped breathing, Adam started CPR and shouted "I need some help right now" Kirsty came over to help. Michelle had been fine up until Adam had began the assesment of the child, Adam while doing CPR had flashed back to the day that Harry died. Kirsty became corcerned over Adam state of mind over Michelle. After two minutes of CPR Adam had revived Michelle and Michelle was rushded to hospital. Adam was just getting into the Ambulance When Dylan shouted "we need help we need medics and fire crew down to where the coached had into the river bank" Adam was in two minds over weaher he should help or go with Michelle. Kirsty looked at Adam face he was pale Kirsty Asked "Are you okay? Adam decided to go help Dylan said "yes can you go with the child to the ED Make sure she gonna be okay." 

Down on the river bank the coach was sinking fast, inside the coach was serveal injured people who struggled with walking . Dylan who had after shouted to help climed into the coach. Dylan told Joan the lady who came up to the carriageway shouting for help said "Wait here please ,i cant afford to have anyone else injured. Can you tell me how many people roughly on the coach?" Joan repiled "about 12 people , nearly all of them can't walk" As Dylan climed into the bus at the back of the coach where Joan had to smash in order to get out the bus, Adam came running down the ditch to help Dylan. As Dylan enter the coach he discovered the coach driver was dead and must of died on impact, walking round the coach there was few bodies that died as well on impact. Dylan then found Clara , Clara was Joan daughter Clara was injured when she was younger and had fell out a tree when she was 9 and had been confined to a wheel chair since . Clara had been impaled by a metel bar though her leg and was losing a lot of blood , Dylan went to help Clara "Hello i'm dr Keogh and im gonna try and help you, Is there anything else apart from the metal bar in yor stomach anywhere you hurt?" Clara repiled "Just the bar , can you get me out of here" Dylan repiled "we are gonna try." Behind Clara was Joy an 42 year old lady who had lost both her legs when she was younger due to sepsis was unhurt but trapped under aload of metal and luggage.Joy shouted out "Help i'm trapped under here , I stuck someone please" Dylan heared the shouting and headed towards Joy," If you can hear me shout so i can find you." Joy scremed "im under here please help me " Dylan then found Joy,Dylan managed to free move metal bars and luggage of Joy , was unhurt Dylan asked Joy " Are you hurt? Joy repiled no she was unhurt shouted while shinning a touch round " Is there anyone else here ?" At the back of the coach was a young man David. David was had lost his foot a few years ago due to accident on a boat, David had a cut to his head other then that he was fine. The coach was unstable and was sinking fast into the mud , Dylan knew he need to act fast to get out the surving people on the coach.  
Once at the ED Maggie was rushed straight up into surgery as her leg needed to be cleaned up before the risk of infection. Frank asked " Came i go with her ?" Lenny said "sorry i can take up to the relative room" . Frank asked " Will my wife pull though and live? Lenny " we do our best for her" Lenny and Frank headed into the lift upto toward keller ward. Lenny said to Frank "I will stay with until Maggie is out of surgery" Frank " Thanks ". Lenny asked "is there anyone we can contact for you ?" Frank repiled "can someone try and get hold of my children please" Lenny said "We can do that"  
In reception of the ED Rita Dean wife to be had arrived at the hospital, Rita approached Noel , "Hello i was told my fiance was here Dean" Noel repiled " Yes your fiance is in Resus , i go and find someone to talk to you,if you would like to take a seat? " Rita sat down , Rita was finding it hard being pregnant and the heat . Noel went into resus and said to Nick "Mr Jordan ,Dean fiance is here, Shall i send her through?" Dean overheard and said "Dont tell her about what wrong with me until the results came back" Noel brought Rita into Dean, Dean broke down crying saying "i'm sorry Rit . i have ruined everything the wedding next week i'm maybe stuck in here for a while," Rita hug Dean and told him " It fine aslong as we have each other it will be fine. " Nick walked over to Dean "we have your results back" Dean could see by Nick face it was serirous "What wrong? " Nick asked " is it ok if i talk in front of your fiance? " Dean "yes", Nick "okay it not good news , it seems the fumes that you inhaled have caused serieous damage to your lungs "Dean "how serious?" Nick repiled " It bad as it get i'm afraid your gonna spend the rest of your life on oxygen." Deans Asked "How long do i have left?" Nick looked at Rita then at Dean "Days hours we not sure i'm sorry" . Dean and Rita brokedown crying in each other arms Dean keep saying "I'm sorry , i'm so sorry i wont be there to see our baby grow or be born" Rita could'nt say anything she was in shock. Rita suddenly said "lets get married right here right now" Dean looked at Rita shockingly and said "I dont want to make you my wife then my widow and none are of our friends and family are here to see it happen " Rita said "i love you i want to be your wife even if it for a few short hours" Dean asked Nick " Is it possible for it to happen? Nick response "Yes it possible as you are dying there are special circumstance we can get a minster in to do here" Dean looked at Rita "Let do it then". Dean asked Nick " What happens now how do we go about sorting the cermoney ?" Nick repiled " i can contact the hospital chaplin and get him to come down to talk about sorting the paper work out for the wedding licence. As you are terminal you will be granted a special licence to married." Dean "thank you this means alot to us." Nick smiled at Dean and Rita , walking away to get to the hospital chaplin.

Meanwhile Dylan was on the coach when Adam shouted up to him, " Dylan where are you?" Dylan response "I'm on the coach , but it unstable." Adam tried to climb up on to the coach when it sank fast in to the mud . Dylan shouted at Adam "No! don't climb up on it to unstable and we are sinking fast." Adam shouted up to Dylan "how many injured casualties do you have in there? " Dylan repiled " currently three people , i have found the coach is too unstable to move about so much. I'm corcerned about how we go about getting the paitents out ,most of them can't walk." Adam shouted up " We need to come up with a plan and fast." Adam headed back the ditch to get help from the fire crew. Clara was losing a lot of blood, Dylan began to pack the wound with gauzes, Clara was drifting in and out of coincusness. Adam came back with the fire crew, one the crew had suggested pulling the coach up away from the mud. Dylan shouted " Adam we can't do that until have stablised this paitent . She has been impaled and to be cut out as there is currently a metal bar stuck in her adomin. I also need some saline and blood now." Adam went to orded blood now from the ED as they wasnt allowed to carry blood in there grab bags. Adam shouted up to Dylan " The blood show be here in the next 10 minutes." Dylan repiled back " Let hope she makes until then. 

Michelle arrived in the ED and was rushed into peeds resus, she was seen by Miriam . Michelle was attached to a monitor and was given fluids. Kirsty accompained Michelle ,Miriam asked "Do we have a name and date of birth for the child?" Kirsty "no she was found in the car where the girl was thrown though the windscreen" Miriam turned to Mads and asked "can you speak to Tess see if the girl know who this child is?" Mads went to find Tess in cubicles , Misty was sat on the bed saying " I never meant for Alexa to get hurt ,who gonna look after me and Alexa now. " Mads " Sister Bateman can i have a word please it important " Tess said to Misty " I will be back in a moment " Tess then stood outside Misty cubicle with Mad, Mad told Tess "There a child been brought a girl and she was in the same car as Misty and Alexa does , Misty know who she is ?" Tess said " Hang i can ask her" Tess walked up to Misty " Misty there a little girl been found and we wondered if you know who she is? She was found in your car" Misty suddenly remeber about her little sister Misty shouted "Michelle" and ran to find her. Tess and Mads both followed her to peed resus.Misty ran into resus demanded to know "what wrong with Michelle? " Miriam gently asked Misty " Is there little girl your sister? Misty nodded her head and quietly said "yes" Miriam said to Tess " Take the girl out of here , and try and get some details . " Tess "OK". Tess lead Misty to the realtive room and asked Misty "Why didnt you mention Michelle?" Misty explained to Tess " i struggle with remembering things , i always forget about Michelle. I hate it, Alexa finds me hard so does Mum and Dad. I make everything worse." Misty asked "Where Alexa? " Tess repiled "she in surgery at the moment , she should be out soon and take you to see her then " then brokedown in Tess arms. Misty told Tess "I want my mum " Tess said "I know " Tess carried on hugging Misty, while Misty countied crying .  
Dean and Rita had been granted a wedding lience. Nick walked towards Dean bed in resus saying "We are gonna move you to a side room now, where you both be able to get married. " Dean was struggling to breath asking about Sam , Sam shouted over " I'm fine mate just worry about yourself" Sam had inhaled alot of the noxius fumes , he didnt inhale as much as Dean did , so he progonosis wasn't as bad. "Sam " Dean shouted Sam repiled back "yes" Dean shouted "I want you to be my best man" Sam crying "I love to be mate " Rita went of with the hospital chaplin to fill in the paper work. Dean looked at Sam in the bed next to him Dean broke down crying Sam looked at Dean he had tears in his eyes, Sam got out bed with oxygen mask attached to him to comfort Dean. Sam put his arms around a broken Dean, Dean turned to Sam and said "Will you promise me to look after Rita and my baby when i'm gone" Sam looking rather upset said while crying "casuse i l will " Dean said " Thanks i need to know someone looking after them when i can't." Sam " i promise to make sure they are okay" . Rita came back in to resus and told Dean "The paper work has been sorted and we can get married today " Dean looking happy but sad " Great i love you Rita , Did they say how long we got to wait?" Rita said " Thanks to Mr Jordan sorting the special liecnes for us we can get married today in the next hour ."  
Back at the crash site the blood had arrived, Adam shouted " We have the blood " Dylan edging his way slowly toward the back of the bus where the window had been smashed to get out earlier Dylan repiled " Thanks i'm making my way slowly to you." Adam passed Dylan the blood , Dylan " I'm worried when the try and pull the coach away from the mud Joy gonna bleed out once we have cut her out, Also worried me of how we gonna cut her out once the ciached has been moved " Adam repiled " It a risk we gonna have to take "  
In resus Dean was being preaped by Nick to be moved to a side room where Dean and Rita could get married, Sam was put in to a wheel chair to be there to watch the service. Dean turned to Nick "Would please be a witness for us ?" Nick repiled " Yes but isn't there anyone you would rather be one then me?" Dean looked at Rita and said " Our family and friends live to far away to be here for this" Nick repiled "If i can get away then , yes i would love to ." Rita then went to Sam " Could you be the other withness ?" Sam was teary "yes i would to be , I know how much you mean to Dean " Rita hugged Sam " Thank you" Dean was placed into a sideroom Dean was still attached to monitors and Dean health was fast declining. The hospital chaplin arrived to make sure Dean was in sound mind before she wedded Dean and Rita, She asked " Are you sure you want to do this ?" Dean repiled more then anything" the chaplin then said " Okay then let start" as the wedding service went ahead with just Sam and Nick as witnesses.  
Miriam was still working Michelle in peeds resuss , Michelle sats had improved since being admitted but not dramatically but slowly was getting, Misty was allowed to come and sit with sister. Misty sat next to her bed with Tess there to support her, Misty took Michelle hand and said " i'm sorry Michelle i'm sorry i left you and forget about you. We only have each other now . Me , you and Alexa have now only have each other. Me and Alexa will look after i promise " Misty was crying and turmed to Tess and said "What going to happen to us now that mum and dad are gone?" Tess looked at Miriam then back at Misty " Well Michelle and Alexa are gonna be in hospital for a while at least" Misty asked "what about me ?" Tess kneeled down next to Misty and said "Well for now at least you be taken in by social services and placed in to forster care for a while until they can find someone to look after you." Misty said "oh" looking rather scared what was going to happen next. Alexa was coming out of surgery and was placed in recovery.  
At the site Dylan admistered the blood for Clara and she was slowly improving with the blood in her. Dylan slowly approached to back of the coach to speak to Adam , Dylan said " i think she can be moved but they have to take it slowly as i do not know how she gonna react to moving. " Adam headed toward the fire crew "Okay we are able to move the coach now but it has to be done slowly and when Dr keogh says to stop you have to stop. " Firefighter 1 said " Fine lets go " Joan was still waiting for news on Clara and the other survivers , Joan stopped Adam on his way back down to the coach "What going on? why arent anyone doing to get the coach out or the passengers out? My daughter is on there still on there. Please" Adam respsonsed to Joan plea "We are doing everything we can to save everyone who alive on the coach." Adam then headed towards the coach shouting for Dylan " Dr Keogh the fire crew will pull out the mud so we can be able to access the coach with out the coach sinking, i have also said if you to stop they have to stop." Dylan " Great, sooner we get these passanger off the better." Fire crew arrived and started to set up the equiment up to pull the coach a winch , a rope was attached to the back of the bus.  
Maggie came out of surgery and was placed the recovery while they found her a bed on the ward. Lenny had managed to contact one of Maggie and Frank children Jake who was on his way to the hospital to be with his parents. Maggie was weak from surgery , Lenny had stayed with Frank whilist Maggie was in surgery. Frank was allowed to sit with his wife, he took her hand. Frank sat there telling his wife how much she meant to him he said while crying " Maggie i love you so much , i can't ever imagiane my life without you." Frank turned to Lenny and said " Me and Maggie have never spent a night apart since we been married over 50 years we been never been apart, you think they will let me stay here with her " Lenny shrugged his shoulders and said " sorry Frank i just don't know let me speak to someone and find out. Lenny walked away from Frank to find the ward sister to see if Frank was allowed to stay . Lenny was thinking about him and Mads , Frank and Maggie loved each other ,Lenny wanted a relationship with Mads and knew he wanted her he had to wait.  
Dean and Rita was just pronannced man and wife, Dean health had taken a serioius turn and he couldn't breath without oxygen. Nick told Dean and Rita "Dean only has a matter of time until his lungs and heart give out." Rita asked "how long?" Nick repiled "i'm not sure sorry. We will do everything we can until the time comes. We will keep Dean comfortable until then. Congratulantions." Nick walked away back into the ED waiting for the incoming from the coach. Dean and Rita was left alone to enjoy the short time Dean had left. Sam had been admitted to a ward for the next stage of his recovery. Dean and Rita was kissing Dean then began to flat line . Nick and a nurse came rushing back as Dean was incureable and was proannced dead at 21.22, Rita was allowed to sit with Dean for as long as she wanted. Sam walked out of the ward to check up on Dean and Rita, Sam reached outside the room where Dean was saw Rita crying over. Sam knew that could been him who inhaled as much of the fumes as Dean, Sam wished it was him who had died as he had nothing to live for as Sam had no family or friends and he grew up in care. Sam was hesitated over going and comforting Rita, Sam decided he was going to fulfill Dean wish of looking after Rita and their unborn baby. Sam walked to Dean room , Rita ran over to Sam and hugged him. Sam and Rita both fell to their feet crying Dean " I'm sorry it should of been me not Dean. He didn't dererve to die, i do i have no one" Rita and Dean just stayed on the ground sobbing.  
Back at the crash site the coach was being winched up the dithch slowly with Dylan and the 3 survivors inside the coach, Dylan watched Clara the whole the coach was being winched up the ditch, Adam was waiting outside the coach with Joan, Joan asked Adam " How bad is Clara if she needed blood" Adam "we wont know until we get her out the coach." While Adam was waiting for the Dylan and coach to come up away from the sinking mud , he thinking about Harry and that he must of been the same age as Michelle , Adam still was carrying gulit deep down over Harry. Adam was just staring into space when Joan suddenly said "What if Clara dies ? What if she never makes to the hospital or survives any of it?" Adam snapped at Joan "There is an excellent doctor on that coach ,trying to save your daughter . You think your the only person ever to lose a child, I lost my son over a year ago your so lucky to have you daughter, " Joan said quietly "sorry" Adam and Joan both stood silently waiting for the coach to approach safe ground. Dylan suddenly shouted "Stop for just a moment" Clara breathing had started to slow. Adam ran up to the back of the coach "Dylan whats wrong? Dylan repiled "Clara breathing has slowed down , i need oxygen and more blood" Adam "We haven't got anymore blood and the time it takes to get any it will be to late .What if try just on saline?" Dylan "it a massive risk " Adam "We take risks everyday , what the alternative? Just watch her die ?" Dylan " how much further have we got to go?" Adam went off to the fire crew and asking " How much further until the coach is safe ." Firefighter " Not far maybe 10 or 11 feet" Adam went back to pass the message on to Dylan , Adam shouted " Dylan" Dylan "Yes " Adam "It maybe 10 or 11 feet you think maybe she could suvive that ?" Dylan " I'm not sure possible, i have increased the oxygen and i have placed her on a line for now ." Adam "Dylan we have make a decison now" Dylan " If it dead slow and if it not far then carry on winching the coach ." Adam turned to the firefighter "go ahead but only if it slow and not far. " Firefighter nodded and carried on winching the coach up the ditch. 

Back at the ED Alexa was out of surgery and was placed on a ward, Misty as taken by Tess to see Alexa. Misty sat down on the chair next to Alexa bed and grabbed her hand. Alexa was began to wake up . Misty said "Alexa ,i'm sorry are you okay?" ,Alexa said quietly "Where am i? " Tess said back softly " Your in hospital Alexa you have been in an accident." Alexa "I remember fighting with Misty then going though the windscreen.Where is mum and dad?" Tess looked at Alexa and then at Misty and said " I'm sorry Alexa , your mum and dad died on impacted of the crash." Alexa looked at Misty and asked " Where Michelle ? Misty said "She safe and she ok,she down in A and E. " The surgeon walked up to Alexa , the sugeon said "Hello Alexa , how are you feeling?" Alexa said "i'm feeling tired but ok" Surgeon said " Due to the accident and you was thrown though the windscreen. There was alot of damage to the bottom of your spine , which means it unlikely you ever walk again." Alexa said as she began to cry "is there nothing you can do ? i have to look after my sisters now our parents are gone." Surgeon said "Sorry there is to much damage to the nerves to ........." Alexa shouted at the surgeon to go away. Alexa then turned to Misty " This is your fault , the crash , me being stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of my life, while you get to walk and move about . It is your fault me and Michelle haven't got any parents ." Misty broke down crying "I am sorry Alexa, but isn't all my fault you can't blame me. I will help you with Michelle" Alexa snapped back " How can you look after Michelle ? You can't even remember what you did this morning .Even mum and dad didn't trust around Michelle " Misty "I'm sorry then ran off" Tess ran after Misty, Misty ran down the stairs though the ED and out into the car park. Misty hid behind the bins, Misty found a shape metal tin and began to cut herself deeply and blaming herself over everything she kept saying "I'm sorry". Tess was looking for Misty when she heard a scream coming from the bins, She ran over to discover Misty self harming , Tess approched Misty and asked her stop Misty stopped and started to cry Tess hugged. Tess said "Alexa didnt mean any of it , she just upset over you parents and losing her abilty to walk. " Misty said "it is my fault" Tess " No it not it was one of them things and driving though that storm and how heavy the tree , it was no one fault. " Misty said "yer i suppose" as she wiped away her tears. Tess said " Come on lets get these cuts seen to and then you see Michelle if you want to. " Misty "ok " Tess took Misty in to cubicles and she was treated for a few stiches and refrel to see someone once she has left the hospital. Tess asked Misty "have you tried to hurt yourself before?" Misty repiled " yes , mum had stopped me. " Tess asked "what have tried to do it with ? Misty "anything that sharpe." Misty asked "can i see Michelle ?" Tess repiled "ok in a moment let them finish of her first."  
At the crash site the bus had now been pulled on to safe ground. Clara whose condition was critical , was the first one to be cut free from the bus . Dixie and Jeff was called to bring the spinal bored and trolley to the bus . Adam "Dylan you go off to the ED with Clara i treat these two and follow in with other crew." Dylan " fine , We need to get to the ED now Clara is critical ." Dixie and Jeff loaded her on to trolley and ready placed into the ambulance with Dylan accompaning her. As Clara was brought out Joan spotted asked "Will she survive ?" Dylan " we try our best by we need to get her to hospital now." Joan asked "can i come with her ? "Dylan "yes but you need to let us do our job dont get in the way". Clara was loaded into the ambulance and sent of to the ED. Adam stayed on site with David and Joy as they couldn't walk they was streched out and placed in to the next ambulance 10 minuetes later  
Michelle was still in resus with Miriam , Kirsty had came in to check on Michelle. Miriam remembered suddenly where she had seen Kirsty years ago when Kirsty had Nita neither of them mentioned it. Kirsty asked "How the little one ?" Miriam "she will be fine we are just waiting for a bed upstairs for her. Tess walked into resus and asked "is it possible for her sister to come and sit with her?" Miriam "yes that fine." . Misty came and sat with Michelle just sat there with her little sister. Tess approached Kirsty " is it possible for you to keep an eye on her while i speak to her sister upstairs?" Kirsty "yes that fine" . Tess headed up to see Alexa.  
Outside the ED Nick and Zoe was waiting for incoming trauma Clara, As the ambulance pulled up Nick opened the doors Dylan appeared " Clara 40's was trapped on a coached impaled with a metal bar lost alot of blooded had a tranfushion on scene may need another, her gcs is 10. " As they reached resus Nick and Zoe began to re an assement of Clara , Joan was taken to wait in the relative room to wait for further news. Dylan, Nick and Zoe agreed that Clara needed surgery to repair the damage left from the bar, she had torn her liver. Zoe went of to call the surgerons to warn them of another upcoming paitent. Clara was sent upstairs for surgery. Dylan went off to speak to Clara mother Joan, Joan asked as Dylan walked in still his coveralls, "is clara going to be alright?" Dylan said "the signs look good she young fit and healthy that all work in her favour. " Joan "Thank you." Dylan sort of smiled then left. 20 mineutes after Dylan had left the site Adam arrived back in the ED and placed Joy and David in cubicles as they wasn't seriously hurt.  
Tess went upstairs to Alexa, Tess approached Alexa bed. Tess "is okay if i sit down ?" to Alexa , Alexa "yes" . Tess " you know none of the crash was Misty faults , it just one of those things that happened ." Alexa " she undid my seat belt and i hit that windscreen hard. I'm fed up of always looking after Misty and always having to forgive her." Tess "Misty can't help her memory , you she tried to cut herself after you shouted at her. Has she done this before?" Alexa " Mum said Misty had tried to cut herself but was stopped by mum and dad." Tess " i think you , Misty and Michelle all need each other and deep down you know that to." Alexa eyes filled with tears " I know it not Misty fault any of this, it was easier to blame her. I want my mum and dad but they are gone it .It now just me , Misty and Michelle." Alexa then broke out crying , as Tess comforted her " Can i see Misty and Michelle?" Tess repiled "You can see Misty , i see what i can do about Michelle." 

Jake, Maggie and Frank son arrived, Frank greeted his son with a hug, Jake asked "How is she ? " Frank said "your mother fine " Lenny was stood in the door way he had came to check on Frank and Maggie .Frank said to Jake "This the doctor that saved your mother life ." Jake turned and said "Thank you so much, how bad is it?" Lenny said "we had to amputate your mother leg as there as a lot of damage to it apart from that she be fine" Jake turned to Frank "You and mum are moving in with me and the kids. We want to help you all of us." Frank stood and cried " Thank you son ." Lenny headed back down to the ED. Lenny went to find Mads, Mads was in receptions talking to Noel. Lenny tapped her on the soldier asked "can i talk to you ?" Mads " Yer whats wrong? Lenny " ok let me talk don't interrupt me as i'm scared i won't say what i want to say to you." Mads "Ok i won't" Lenny "Right i'm sorry for trying to make you go to the police when you don't want, if have no right to tell you what to do. Today /last night i meet a couple who was really in love. I know how i feel about you and i want to make it work if you want to aswell . " Mads looked shockingly at Lenny, Lenny said "Just forget" Went to walk away, When Mads stopped him and said "I feel the same about you too and i do want to make this work.We are gonna have to take this slowly ok? " Lenny said "ok" they both smiled at each other.  
Kirsty found Adam out in the car park sat on a bench the rain had cleared up and the ground had soon soaked up the water.Kirsty sat down next to Adam ,Kirsty asked "Adam are you okay ?" Adam "Yer i'm fine , how was Alexa and the child we found in that car ?" Kirsty "Alexa she has damage to her spine and won't ever walk again , The child Michelle who is the girls sister she gonna be fine.Adam what at the crash your face when Michelle arrsetted , You looked shell shocked." Adam " you know i had a son?" Kirsty said " Yer " Adam " he died over ago me and Jessica fell though a lake of ice , Jessica was in a serious coma and Harry died a couple hours later and went in to caridiac arrset. " Kirsty " i did hear about that " Adam "well i been think alot about him recently i don't know i sort had a tough couple of years with my brother Alex then losing Harry . I just been thinking alot what i could of done to save Harry , i know i could of done all i could and Michelle reminded me of him she about the same age roughly. " Kirsty " It gonna take a while for you , to heel you won't forget him but it will be easier to remember him ." Adam "Thanks" Adams sighs "what you gonna do about Nita?" Kirsty " i will tell the truth someday but not now it still to raw" Adam just looked at Kirsty and said "ok, whatever you want , i'm gonna be here waiting for you, no matter how long i will have to wait for . " Kirsty smiled at Adam.  
Misty and Michelle was taken up to see Alexa by Tess ,Misty was nervous of seeing after Alexa blamed her for the crash. Michelle was allowed up to see Alexa for a short time as she had to go back to the children ward, Michelle was carried in by Tess. Alexa was sitting up in bed she had no feeling in her legs at all, Alexa was told she would never regain the use of her legs back.Tess asked Alexa "Did you want to hold your sister?" Alexa said "yes please" Tess passed Michelle over to Alexa , Alexa to Michelle "Hello, Chelle" Then looked at Tess and said " Is she ok?" Tess "Yes she will be , both your sister will be." Misty was stood hiding behind Tess , Alexa said to Misty" I'm sorry , for shouting at you. It hard and it gonna take some time until we can get use to this no mum and dad and not being able to walk, " Misty "Sorry i am to blame for it all" Alexa looked at Misty "Come here Misty , None of this is your fault ok?, it one of those things a freaky accident ok?." Misty "ok , i love you Alexa and Michelle." Alexa opened her arm out to Misty , Misty wrapped her arms around Alexa all three girls was hugging. Alexa said " we only have each other now, we need to look after one another." Tess walked away leaving the girls to get use to being the three of them.Tess headed down into her office where she sat.There was a knock at the door it was Charlie "Hi , heared you had a rough night down here. " Tess "we did " Charlie "You all survived that always a good sign." Tess "We did ." Tess hugged Charlie " It so good to see you , you don't know how much i miss you." Charlie repiled back "You too"  
Miriam and Nick was it their office discussing last night events , Miriam said " I think the team worked well last night, we should be proud of them." Nick repiled " They did do well with the events from last night ." Miriam " Who ever wins the postion of sole clinical lead they will be in safe hands. " Nick "they will be " Miriam " let toast to the best man or woman win" Nick and Miriam clinked their glasses of water together.Nick and Miriam said togehter " Let the best man or woman win." 

Dylan and Zoe was walking out the ED after a long night, Zoe turned to Dylan "You still owe for covering for you yesterday afternoon as you was late." Dylan " I don't owe you " Zoe asked " Did Jordan or Turner notices you was later?" Dylan response "Miriam noticed but didn't say anything, Jordan don't think he even notice i work here." Zoe "you got away with it then thanks to me " Dylan smiled "suppose i did" Zoe "Let go for drinks sometime and call it quits" Dylan looked at the pub gently rebuffed Zoe offer of drinks by saying "i'm sorry i dont drink or do pubs." Zoe asked "what do you do for fun then ?" Dylan " Solve diffcult medical problems ,i like to see myself like Sherlock Holmes of the medical world. " Zoe laughed at Dylan comment and walked towards her car suddenly turned to Dylan "I will find more about you Keogh." Dylan smilled and watching Zoe driving out the ED car park ,Dylan just stood there watching the next lot of staff waiting to start there shift.


End file.
